


拥抱

by wanni



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanni/pseuds/wanni
Kudos: 3





	拥抱

裴珠泫和孙胜完从房间出来的时候正好看到姜涩琪朴秀荣金椰琳三个人在玄关口换鞋。

孙胜完好奇的问了一句 “你们怎么一起回来的”

“哦 刚好在门口撞见了”朴秀荣一边回答一边走到孙胜完面前借着身高优势，胳膊往孙胜完脖子一搂就把孙胜完圈在了自己怀里

“胜完欧尼 你是不是想我了”朴秀荣说完这句话莫名的感觉有一道目光向她袭来，根据多年的经验判断，来者不善，恐有生命危险。

孙胜完紧张的看向裴珠泫，发现她也正在看着自己，但是她这个表情…呃 孙胜完瞬间背后一凉

“快点放开我啦秀荣”孙胜完一个转身离开了朴秀荣的怀抱

“哎呦 wuli胜完欧尼就是可爱 像只气鼓鼓的河豚一样”朴秀荣说着说着还上手去捏了捏孙胜完的脸颊

（哇秀荣啊 我还是不是你粉丝会的会长了 你这是想让我si啊）

裴珠泫实在受不了，虽然平时老是看到朴秀荣对孙胜完动手动脚的但那是以前，现在知道了孙胜完喜欢的是自己就不喜欢别人对她过分亲密，即使是自己疼爱的妹妹也不行

（兔子的占有欲简直吓人）

“呀！朴秀荣！”裴珠泫突然的喊全名把在场的人都吓了一跳，尤其是准备开一局吃鸡游戏的姜涩琪和金椰琳默默的停下了手上的动作，双手放在膝盖上乖巧的等待着自家队长的下一句话

🎵最怕空气突然安静～

“欧尼怎么了？是不是我们说烹饪游戏无聊不想陪她一起玩所以生气了”姜涩琪小声的问着金椰琳

“不会吧，昨天晚上我已经陪欧尼玩了啊应该不是这个原因。而且欧尼喊的秀荣欧尼不是我俩，接着玩我们的游戏” 金椰琳一脸正经的说到，姜涩琪也在旁边点头。

“涩琪欧尼 你好傻啊”

“怎么说话的没大没小的 我可是机灵有神的一只可爱熊好吗”姜涩琪一边说着一边挥着她的熊拳假装要打金椰琳，当然没真的下手。

“好了好了 知道了 我们准备开局吧”

“时刻准备着”

然后只见吃鸡line又继续着手上的动作

朴秀荣双手抱胸饶有兴趣的看着面前的这两个人，心想自己以前也没少在裴珠泫面前对孙胜完动手动脚的啊，怎么今天她的裴姐姐反应这么大？还有她的胜完欧尼眼神一直往裴珠泫那里瞄像一个做错事的小孩一样。不对，这两肯定有情况。朴秀荣被自己的小聪明给感动到了一脸嬉皮笑脸的来到裴珠泫面前

“内 欧尼 叫秀荣干嘛呀”

裴珠泫无奈的看了看朴秀荣突然想到luv们给朴秀荣取的外号真的都太合适了

朴•只活一天•秀荣

摇摇头心想算了，也不是第一天见到这种场景了。

“没事就不能叫你啊”

裴珠泫脸上重新挂上了笑容，孙胜完看到裴珠泫没有生气放下心的呼出了一口气

“可以可以 wuli欧妈想叫自家可爱女儿我多少次都行”朴秀荣依旧不怕死的逗着裴珠泫

“呀 朴秀荣 我说过了 我没生过你这个女儿”

这句话一出裴珠泫朴秀荣包括孙胜完都笑了，气氛也一下子温馨了起来。

“哦对了 涩 你家里没什么事吧”孙胜完走到沙发前坐下问着对面正在进行激烈厮杀的姜涩琪

“哦没什么大事 胜完不用担心”游戏中的姜涩琪抽空抬头一脸熊笑的回答着孙胜完的问题然后又立马把视线转回到手机屏幕上

“那就行”孙胜完拍了拍姜涩琪的肩膀。拿出手机看了眼时间

“大家饿了吗 我们要不要看看等会晚饭要吃点什么”孙胜完拿着手机向裴珠泫投来了询问的目光

“不用了 我 涩琪欧尼还有艺琳我们刚刚约好了要出去吃，欧尼你就负责点你和珠泫欧尼要吃的就行了别管我们”朴秀荣一边指着游戏中的两人一边对孙胜完说着

“啊？我们什么时候约好了？还有我刚从丛林回来太累了不想去外面吃”金椰琳干掉了一个小人机抬头说到

“对啊 秀荣我们什么时候约好的啊我怎么不知道这件事”后知后觉的姜涩琪在后面补充到

朴秀荣一脸黑线的看着她的这个欧尼，还真是朽木不可雕也，只能把希望寄托与这只聪明龟身上了，拼命的给金椰琳使眼神

“你没忘吧 艺林”

收到

“怎么会忘呢 秀荣欧尼刚刚说要请客带我们去之  
前桃子欧尼带她去的那家日料店去吃刺身呢”金椰琳一脸奸笑的说到

金椰琳你够狠。朴秀荣狠狠的盯着金椰琳在心里念叨着这句话，脑袋里飞速的计算了一下自己银行卡里的零头，心里哭唧唧，表面笑嘻嘻。

“日料 好啊好啊 那我们现在就去吧”顺利结束最后一个敌人吃鸡的姜涩琪开心的鼓着双掌

朴秀荣 金椰琳（这只熊是真傻啊❤️）

“那我和珠泫欧尼也要去”孙胜完不服气的说着，白瞎了平日里我那么宠你请客居然没我的份。

（我去 这姐智商去哪了）

朴秀荣一把把孙胜完拽过来在耳边说到

“胜完欧尼 今天晚上你就老老实实的在家里和珠泫共度良宵吧，我把那两个带出去你记得快点哈 别谢我”

孙胜完看着朴秀荣一脸奸笑着对自己说完这段话

（What？？？喂？？？别啊 今天才第一天啊喂？？？太快了？？？）

（fl狗：不快 太慢了）

然后只见朴秀荣以迅雷不及掩耳的速度一手领一个溜了出去顺带还贴心的把门带上了

孙胜完僵在了原地！！！

裴珠泫无奈的摊摊手那就我俩吃咯

“欧～欧尼想吃什么”舔了舔嘴唇孙胜完努力淡定的问道

“辣炒年糕吧”

“好的，我这就下单”孙胜完（呼～）

这一顿饭吃的孙胜完浑身不是滋味，她抬头看了眼裴珠泫好像吃的挺开心的

“看我做什么 不吃吗”裴珠泫被盯得有点不太好意思了

“哦没有 吃～”顺手喝了口水

“你是不是跟秀荣串通了什么坏事 一副做贼心虚的样子”裴珠泫一边夹着一块年糕往嘴里送一边悠闲的说着

听到坏事两个字孙胜完差点没把嘴里的水喷出去，她有表现的这么明显吗？？？

见孙胜完这幅神情裴珠泫也没打算得到她的回答，喝了一口水，抽了一张桌上的纸巾擦擦嘴说到“我吃饱了胜完”紧接着就站起来准备回房

（不能怂孙胜完 这个时候你绝对不能怂）孙胜完在心里给自己加油打气，心想不能辜负了秀荣的一片苦心，速战速决。

“啊 胜完你干嘛”裴珠泫一脸惊恐的看着孙胜完

孙胜完把裴珠泫推到了墙边上，双手顶着墙面把裴珠泫禁锢在怀里

“欧尼吃饱了 胜完还没吃饱呢”孙胜完不怀好意的看着怀里的人儿

“那个～辣炒年糕还剩下一点你没饱的话可以去吃它”裴珠泫脸红的小声对孙胜完说，然后就是一个劲的想从她的怀里逃掉。她就知道刚才朴秀荣肯定是给孙胜完出了什么鬼主意，不然平日里怂爆了的孙胜完怎么会变成现在一副小狼狗的模样。

孙胜完怎么会让她跑掉，双手移了一个位置让空间变得更小了

“欧尼 是想反悔吗”孙胜完故意看了眼窗外已经暗下来的夜色转过头来坏坏的看着裴珠泫

虽然只是一瞬间，但是裴珠泫还是看到了孙胜完眼里一闪而过的失望。裴珠泫不想让她不开心，孙胜完想要的裴珠泫又怎么会舍得不满足她呢。

“小馋鬼”

裴珠泫双手勾住了孙胜完的脖子将她拉向自己，主动献上了自己的吻

孙胜完看到裴珠泫主动吻她幸福的要命，愣了一秒后立马将被动转为主动。顶在墙面上的手划自到裴珠泫的腰上。一使劲。将裴珠泫的身体更加贴合自己。然后就是狂风暴雨般的亲吻，直到感觉到裴珠泫快要缺氧了才不舍的放开她，短暂的对视后立马就把裴珠泫带入了房间。

门刚一阖上。孙胜完就迫不及待的将裴珠泫按在门上，意乱情迷的吻她。裴珠泫才刚刚缓过来的呼吸立马又变得急促起来

唇齿相融的触感，因为激烈时不时能听到的水声。孙胜完像火一样的双手不停的在她的背部腰部来回游动，没到一处裴珠泫就感觉自己像是被点燃一样的躁动难耐，她本能的更加去贴近孙胜完的身体感受来自她的温暖。

孙胜完感觉到了裴珠泫的动情，一个横打便把裴珠泫抱到了床上。然后很快的就压了下去。孙胜完并没有像之前的那两个吻一样那么的热烈，而是蜻蜓点水般的吻了吻裴珠泫的额头 眼睛 鼻子，一路向下最后来到了锁骨处，啃咬似的亲吻着裴珠泫迷人的锁骨，时不时还用舌尖沿着线条来回舔弄。每一次都能引来裴珠泫的一阵阵微颤。

孙胜完满意的撑起身子来到裴珠泫的耳边，因为压抑而有些暗哑性感的声音在她耳边撩拨，轻轻的说道“欧尼 我要开始了” 然后亲了亲裴珠泫敏感的脖颈处

湿湿痒痒的气息弄得裴珠泫浑身发痒，不舒服的催促着孙胜完快点

收到信号的孙胜完很快的便褪去了裴珠泫身上的所有遮罩物。裴珠泫美丽的身躯此时此刻正一览无余的展现在孙胜完面前，孙胜完哪受得了这般诱惑。低头就是一吻再次夺走了裴珠泫的呼吸，手还不由自主的向下探去，很快的便攀上了裴珠泫傲人的雪峰上细细的揉捏着那点红心

一瞬间裴珠泫感觉有一股电流席卷全身，情不自禁的呻吟了一声

孙胜完转移阵地，被宠爱过的雪峰早已挺拔无比，此时正在向她发出邀请。低头一口将其含入口中，用牙齿和舌尖轻轻的舔弄

“嗯……”

仿佛是原形毕露般，裴珠泫羞涩的把头转到了一侧拼命咬住下唇不让自己在发出这么令人脸红的声音来。但是孙胜完的攻势越来越猛，裴珠泫被孙胜完弄的全身难受，本能的想夹紧双腿，但孙胜完没让她这么做，用自己的膝盖强行分开了她的双腿。

孙胜完抬头看到原本粉嫩的下唇已经快被她咬出血来了，眼睛因为情潮的关系染上了一层雾，微微皱起的眉毛惹得孙胜完一阵心疼。孙胜完撑起身子吻了吻裴珠泫的下唇，耐心的安慰她

“欧尼 这里只有我们两个人 想叫的话就叫出来”

裴珠泫难受的抓紧了孙胜完的肩头。孙胜完腾出一只手将裴珠泫的手举过头顶与她十指相扣。两股电流的袭击让裴珠泫大脑一片空白，身体柔软的瘫在了孙胜完的怀里不安的扭动着身体。

“胜完 我好难受”裴珠泫略带哭腔的说着

“很快就不难受了 欧尼乖”孙胜完在裴珠泫耳边哄骗着

很快一只手悄悄的向大腿根部划去。因为前戏做的很充足，那里早就泛滥成灾，迫不及待的等待着孙胜完的进入。

“欧尼 我进去了”孙胜完温柔的询问着

早就无力的裴珠泫没有回答只是紧紧的抓着孙胜完的肩头大口大口的喘气

孙胜完一手托起了裴珠泫的腰肢，抽出旁边的枕头垫在腰后以减轻腰部的负担。一手来到裴珠泫的花园处先是轻轻的揉搓了一下已经泛红的花心，然后就是一个用力将一根手指完整的滑入裴珠泫的花园深处。

瞬间被填满的满足感让裴珠泫本能的溢出了一口气，但随之而来的又是更大的空虚感

孙胜完待裴珠泫适应了她的进入后，快速的抽动手指，每一次进出都能引来裴珠泫美妙动人的呻吟声，孙胜完觉得她也快控制不住了，于是又伸入了一只手指

“啊……不要胜完……太…太多了”

孙胜完并没有因为这句话而停下动作，而是继续进行着下一步步骤，将裴珠泫的一条腿环在了自己的腰上，用更加紧贴的姿势卖命的加快了手上的速度

“啊……啊……啊”裴珠泫被孙胜完一次又一次强劲的撞击击垮了所有的理智和羞耻感，身体弓成了一条美丽的弧线来配合着孙胜完的动作

内壁越来越急促的张合告诉孙胜完，裴珠泫快到了

孙胜完使出全力最后一次猛烈的向裴珠泫的敏感点不顾一切的撞去

“啊………………嗯……嗯””

裴珠泫被孙胜完送到了兴奋的最高点，那种感觉就像是从云端瞬间掉落下来刺激感。全身颤抖到不行。

孙胜完怜爱的把裴珠泫紧紧的抱在怀中，珍惜的在裴珠泫的额头上轻轻地落下一吻

“欧尼 辛苦了”

高潮带来的抽搐感还未完全褪去，情欲让裴珠泫的脸变得无比的绯红，双眉微微蹙了起来，却透着隐隐的欢愉。

孙胜完被裴珠泫这样的模样惊艳到了，她深知裴珠泫的美，但未料到高潮后的裴珠泫竟这般地迷人。孙胜完好开心也好感动，裴珠泫能同样喜欢自己，不轻易与人过分亲密的高冷女神裴珠泫对自己却是这般的诚实信任。想到这里，孙胜完感觉自己对裴珠泫的爱意又多了一倍，温柔的再次低头吻了吻她的额头。

调整好呼吸的裴珠泫缓缓的睁开眼睛，一睁眼就对上了孙胜完看自己的眼神，温柔且炙热。裴珠泫低头看了看两人无一件衣物遮挡的赤裸地身躯，刚刚才下去的红晕又爬了上来。

“欧尼真的好容易脸红”孙胜完笑道

“呀 孙胜完 你就会欺负我”

裴珠泫委屈的说着，小嘴撅着的模样再加上这微微的皱眉，孙胜完想，自己这辈子算是栽在这只傲娇又可爱的兔子身上了

“好啦好啦 不欺负你了”

孙胜完把裴珠泫更加的往自己怀里抱，裴珠泫则自然的一手抱住了孙胜完的腰，头在孙胜完的颈窝处蹭了蹭，找到一个舒服的姿势就这样静静的躺在孙胜完温暖的怀抱里。

“欧尼睡一觉吧 你也累了”

“那秀荣她们回来怎么办”

“她知道你在我房间放心不会来打扰我们的”孙胜完在心里想不亏是我的爱豆手段就是稳准狠

“嗯”

经过刚才那一番折腾裴珠泫真的困了，也懒得管那么多，大不了明天在跟成员们公开自己和胜完在一起的消息就行。想着想着就觉得眼皮越来越重，不知何时便进入了甜甜的梦乡。

而孙胜完感觉到了裴珠泫平稳的呼吸后，轻轻的对她说了声“晚安”后，两人便相拥而睡。

此时的日料三人组站在马路边吹着冷风等待着经纪人来接她们

🐢：大晚上的吃什么日料，你看现在风还那么大，真的快冷死我了(ಥ_ಥ)

🐻：秀荣啊，谢谢你今天的款待，日料果然最合我的胃口 嘻嘻(๑><๑）

“…………”

🐥：胜完欧尼，你最疼爱的妹妹我也只为你做这么多了（吸了吸鼻涕）回去记得煮一顿大餐给我吃，哦，顺便熬一锅姜汤（呜呜呜）

End


End file.
